


Expectant

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectant

It was a look she'd gotten from her mother. Expectant, wanting and absolutely gorgeous.

The difference was that he couldn't just ask her to tell him what she wanted like he could with Sam because she was only six months old.

Strike that, he could ask, he just wouldn't receive an answer that made sense.

They stared at each other for a little while longer. He tired to figure out what his daughter was communicating to him. She had just eaten, just woke up, clean nappy, there were none of the usual indications to her needs.

Or wants.

He lifted her up and held her tightly to him wondering it that was the answer, wanting to be warm and secure in his arms.

But she still had that look. She was still wanting something.

He played games with her, watched television. Peek-a-boo, hockey, baseball, tickling.

The news.

She was still expecting something from him. Something more.

Sam would've told him by now, had him do whatever it was she was expecting from him. His daughter couldn't tell him and for once he couldn't read her expression beyond the want and the expectation.

He sighed.

"What is it Katherine? Just tell me."

He heard laughter from the lounge door and turned to see Sam watching him and their daughter.

"Had a good morning?"

"I've had a frustrating morning."

"Why?"

"She won't tell me what she wants."

"She six months old."

"That's beside the point." He said, ignoring her as she tried to hold in her giggle. "She could at least give me a clue."

She came into the room and sat beside him on the sofa.

"She wants something, but I can't tell what it is. I've tried everything."

"Has she been crying?"

"No."

"Has she been fussy?"

"No, she's been perfect all morning."

"Then don't worry about it."

"But if she wants something from me, then I want to be able to give it to her. I'm her father." Sam smiled and took the baby from him.

Katherine's eyes flickered from Sam and back to Jack, recognising them more through their smell and feel then what she could see. Sam smiled, she recognised that look. She knew that look.

"It's okay Jack." She said softly.

"Tell daddy what you want baby." He said, letting her grab his index finger. Sam sighed, he was desperate to be the perfect father.

"She wants you." She told him. "She expects you to be here, everyday. Forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"You give me the same look?"

"I know, but mine goes away sometimes, because I can comprehend forever. Katherine is very much here and now, she doesn't want you to go too far away. I want the same thing. You forever."

"You have me. Both of you."

"We know."


End file.
